The Hogwarts Queen
by Sakuraba Mimi
Summary: AU Ère Maraudeur. Jaimie Potter, fille unique de Charlus et Dorea Potter fait sa grande entrée à Poudlard, les Serpentards n'ont qu'a bien se tenir. Entre les devoirs, les farces, le Quidditch, et les transformation animagus, les maraudeurs pourront-ils survivre à la guerre encours. Warnings : JP/SB Aucun Horcruxes. Changement de sexe pour James et Harry. Pas de Peter


Partie I

Chapitre 1 : L'héritière de la fortune Potter

Jaimie Ariel Potter, ouvrit en grand ses yeux se réveillant soudainement d'un cauchemar où le professeur Dumbledore l'envoyait à Serpentard. Elle essuya la sueur sur son front avant de sauter de son lit. À onze ans Jaimie était petite, avec de long cheveux châtain en désordre, elle avait aussi une paire de lunette ronde qui donnait l'impression d'immenses yeux surpris.

Après une longue douche, elle descendit les escaliers du manoir Potter en courant pour trouver ses parents tranquillement en train de déjeuner. Charlus Potter était un grand homme brun clair, aux lunettes rondes comme sa fille à qui il ressemblait énormément, il travaillait comme Auror en Chef au Ministère de la magie. Sa femme Dorea née Black, était une minuscule femme au traits aristocratiques, qui quant à elle était Médicomage.

« 'Matin chers parents adorées que j'aime plus que tout, s'exclama Jaimie

Qu'a tu encore fait ? Demanda tranquillement son père, en jetant un œil par dessus sa copie de la gazette du sorcier.

Fait ? Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je me trouve vexée de la confiance que tu a en moi mon petit papa. Pour cela du devrait pardonné le fait qu'hier j'ai malencontreusement brisé plusieurs cadres et un lustre en libérant un cognard dans la maison..

JAIMIE POTTER ! » cria sa mère, alors que son père ricana

Pendant que sa mère lui fit un sermon, notre jeune héroïne appela Chuckle l'elfe de la famille pour son petit déjeuner. Vers 8h30, un hibou gratta à la fenêtre. Excité Jaimie pris la lettre en hurlant : « J'ai reçu ma lettre! ». Après des félicitations la petite fille lu sa lettre à voix haute.

 _« COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Cher Miss Potter,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe _

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Uniforme  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

Livres et manuels  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette  
Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac  
Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette  
Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé  
Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle  
Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron  
Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau  
Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures  
1 baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI. »

Jaimie supplia ses parent toute la matinée pour allez directement au Chemin de Traverse récupérer ses fournitures. Ils finirent donc par magasiner toute l'après midi, comme elle avait 11ans la jeune Potter possédait désormais le coffre 687 à la banque Gringotts, ravie d'avoir son propre coffre elle pris plusieurs poignées de gallions.

Le mois et demi avant le 1er Septembre, la brunette s'entraîna à lancer la plupart des sorts de première année avec sa baguette d' Acajou (27,5 cm, flexible, remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses) afin d'être en avance et pouvoir se concentré sur les farces. La veille de son départ, elle se coucha avant même le soleil afin de ne pas être en retard.

Le lendemain levé à 6h Jaimie avait vérifié sa malle quatre fois, avant de descendre déjeuné.

« Quand parton-nous ? Fut sa première question.

Mon bébé va partir, pleura sa mère

Bonjour à toi princesse, gloussa Charlus

Alors? » s'impatienta-t-elle

Ils finirent par transplaner à 10h30, sur la voie numéro neuf trois quart. Quand elle vu le Poudlard expresse dans toute sa gloire Jaimie se sentie intimidé. Après des au revoir larmoyants elle monta dan l'immense train rouge et chercha un un compartiment dans lequel s'asseoir. La petite fille finit par en trouver un à la fin du train, occupé par un garçon au cheveux miel, le nez plonger dans leurs livre d'histoire de la magie qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert vu qu'ils n'y avait pas de sort.

« Je peut m'asseoir ?

Oui bien sur, rougit-il, elle vit qu'il semblait fatigué, et supposa qu'excité il n'avait pas bien dormit cette nuit.

Je suis Jaimie Potter, enchanté !

Remus Lupin

Alors dans qu'elle maison espère-tu être ? Moi je veux être Gryffondor mais sinon tout sauf un Serpentard !

Je ne sais pas vraiment peut-être Serdaigle »

Ils discutèrent joyeusement pendant plusieurs minutes mais ils furent interrompue par une jeune fille rousse et un garçon au long cheveu gras, qui voulaient partager leurs compartiment. Remus les laissa entrer, ils se présentèrent comme Lily Evans, et Severus Snape. Jaimie classa rapidement Lily comme un je-sais-tout autoritaire et Snape comme un serpent visqueux qui fut confirmé quand le brun essaya de leur dire que Serpentard était la meilleur maison. Jaimie et lui furent rapidement pris à argumenter, qui fini par un Snape chauve et une future gryffondor claquant la porte du compartiment.


End file.
